Lie to me
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Não precisa se sentir culpado por mentir, Corp. Você sabe que a verdade só vai me matar.' Songfic AlbusxScorpius


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e afins não me pertecem e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Essa fic é um presente pro Erick Araújo, porque ele AMA Shelter, Shane Mack e minhas outras fics ^^**

**Para o Rafinha, que foi quem leu essa primeiro.**

**E pro Ly... O que posso dizer? É muito mais do que amor...**

* * *

**Lie to me **

- Eu preciso de um tempo.

Scorpius ficou observando o efeito daquelas palavras em Albus pelo canto dos olhos, porque realmente não sentia coragem de encará-lo. E nem se fosse minimamente corajoso enfrentaria a dor e a decepção que a face morena demonstrava, sem máscaras nem pudores, porque isso nunca existiu entre eles. Ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ou que tivesse pelo menos alguma reação além de olhar pra ele como se não o enxergasse, mas Albus permaneceu assim, inerte, por tempo demais, então resolveu emendar. – Eu... Eu só não sei se é realmente isso que eu quero.

Os olhos de Albus entraram em foco, como se ele despertasse de um devaneio. Olhou sem emoção para Scorpius.

- Você sabia o que queria há duas semanas atrás, quando juramos que estaríamos juntos pra sempre.

Essas palavras descortinaram lembranças que ele estava lutando para reprimir. O baile de formatura de Hogwarts, os dois escondidos de todos, as promessas sussurradas de um futuro juntos... "Quer ficar comigo pra sempre, Al?", "Pra sempre é muito pouco"... A decisão de morarem juntos em Londres, Scorpius faria o curso para Medibruxo em Saint Mungus e Albus faria o estágio de verão no Ministério da Magia. "Não posso imaginar minha vida sem você", "Te amo"...

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar as lembranças incomodas que roubavam sua determinação. Olhou ao redor, como se as caixas que atulhavam a sala de estar do novo apartamento deles fossem lhe devolver a pouca calma que tinha reunido pra iniciar aquela conversa.

- Eu sabia... Achava que sabia. Isso não é tão fácil pra mim quanto é pra você. – A quem o loiro queria enganar? Nem ele se convencia com as próprias desculpas, quem dirá o moreno, que o olhou com uma expressão descrente, dando uma risada sem ânimo algum ao responder:

- Fácil pra mim? Eu vou ter que brigar com mais da metade da minha família por nós, Scorpius! – Albus caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para o loiro, para esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos orbes verdes.

- É diferente pra mim, Albus! Eu não posso fazer o que eu quiser, minha vida não é assim! – Era impossível controlar o tom de voz, quem sabe se ele gritasse, conseguiria se convencer. Deu alguns passos para trás, encostando-se na parede, aumentando ainda mais a distância entre ele e o moreno, que continuava a olhar as luzes de Londres pela janela.

- Você nunca vai conseguir fazer nada se não se permitir. – Albus disse, tentando manter a voz firme a todo custo.

- Me permitir? É muito fácil pra você, não tem ninguém te cobrando...

- Porque você está fazendo isso? – Albus cortou Scorpius, virando e caminhando na direção dele, olhos nos olhos, os rastros de lágrimas molhando o rosto do moreno, a descrença e a decepção mais uma vez estampadas na expressão doída dele. – Porque você está sendo tão covarde?

Scorpius desviou o olhar. – Acabou. Preciso ir... – Engoliu um soluço, sua sorte era estar apoiado na parede, não confiava na sustentação dos próprios joelhos.

Albus escondeu o rosto nas mãos, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Você só pode estar brincando comigo... Só pode ser mentira.

- É verdade, Al...

- ENTÃO MINTA! – Albus gritou, tirando as mãos do rosto e as usando num gesto de puro desespero. – Minta pra mim. – Disse num fio de voz, aproximando-se mais, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Scorpius.

Lie, while you're even early

_Minta enquanto ainda é cedo_

Deny, that you're in any hurry

_Negue que você está com pressa_

Cry, and tell me not to worry

_Chore e me diga pra não me preocupar_

'Cause what I don't know, is never gonna hurt me

_Porque o que eu não sei nunca vai me machucar_

Scorpius continuou olhando para o lado, enquanto Albus unia seus corpos, sentiu a respiração pesada do outro no pescoço e apertou os olhos, fingindo que aquele simples toque não o havia arrepiado.

Breathe, now baby don't feel guilty

_Respire, baby não se sinta culpada_

Deceive me, then just walk away

_Me engane, e então simplesmente vá embora_

Leave me, the truth will only kill me

_Me deixe, a verdade irá apenas me matar_

It's gotta be, it's gotta be this way

_Tem que ser, tem que ser desse jeito_

- Não precisa se sentir culpado por mentir, Corp. Você sabe que a verdade só vai me matar. – Os corações batiam juntos, descompassados. As palavras sussurradas de Albus batiam em sua pele e enviavam choques elétricos por todo o seu corpo. Uma única lágrima que caiu dos olhos do moreno rolou pelo seu pescoço. Scorpius apertou ainda mais os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas nem o lamento mínimo que saiu do fundo de sua garganta. Albus colocou uma das mãos em seu rosto, secando algumas lágrimas e fazendo-o virar para encará-lo. As duas esmeraldas o miravam de perto, os narizes se tocando...

One more bad excuse

_Mais uma desculpa esfarrapada_

Before you turn me lose

_Antes de você desistir de mim_

Give me something to remember you by

_Me dê algo para lembrar de você_

Couldn't you offer me

_Você não poderia me oferecer_

A little dishonesty?

_um pouco de desonestidade?_

Promise me you'll try

_Me prometa que vai tentar_

You'll lie to me

_Que vai mentir pra mim_

- Vamos lá, Corp. – Scorpius mais sentiu do que ouviu aquelas palavras. Albus agora roçava os lábios de leve pela bochecha dele, beijando suas lágrimas, os olhos ainda cravados nos seus, as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Al, eu não vou mentir... - As palavras quebradas foram interrompidas com um selar forte de lábios. Al fechou os olhos e aprofundou o beijo, exigindo que Scorpius correspondesse. E o loiro o fez, levou ambas as mãos à cabeça de Albus, forçando ainda mais aquela boca contra a sua. Foi um beijo desesperado, magoado, molhado de lágrimas, com gosto de dor.

Go, your plane is not gonna stay

_Vá, seu avião não vai esperar_

Slow, so I can take it in

_Devagar, para que eu entenda_

And so you say you'll see me later

_E então você diz que me verá mais tarde_

When you know you won't see me again

_Sabendo que não me verá mais_

Please before you let go of me

_Por favor, antes que você me largue_

Take me one more time

_Me aceite mais uma vez_

Appease me, tell me that you love me

_Me satisfaça, diga que me ama_

That you haven't gone and change your mind

_Que você ainda não foi e mudou de idéia_

E, tão rápido como começou, o beijo terminou. Albus soltou as mãos de Scorpius e deu um passo para trás, a cabeça baixa, e Scorpius entendeu que ele estava deixando-o ir. O loiro saiu de perto de Albus, se encaminhando para a porta. No meio do caminho, virou-se e encontrou Albus na mesma posição que o tinha deixado.

- Até mais, Albus.

Albus apenas riu, descrente. - Agora só falta você dizer que me ama...

Scorpius parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Não olhou para trás, apenas disse, num sussurro: - Eu amo.

O som daquela porta batendo foi demais para Albus. O moreno foi escorregando pela parede, até estar no chão, a cabeça protegida entre os braços. Do outro lado da porta, o loiro ouvia os soluços de Albus. Permitiu-se ouvi-lo por mais alguns minutos antes de partir.

One more bad excuse

_Mais uma desculpa esfarrapada_

Before you turn me lose

_Antes de você desistir de mim_

Give me something to remember you by

_Me dê algo para lembrar de você_

Couldn't you offer me

_Você não poderia me oferecer_

A little dishonesty?

_um pouco de desonestidade?_

Promise me you'll try

_Me prometa que vai tentar_

You'll lie to me

_Que vai mentir pra mim_

_**FIM**  
_

* * *

**N.A:** O título da fic e a letra que aparece ao longo desta é da música Lie to me – Shane Mack, e algumas das frases do diálogo são baseadas no filme 'Shelter' (De repente Califórnia, em português). Eu recomendo altamente tanto música, quanto cantor, quanto o filme. São extremamente apaixonantes. *-*

Beijos, suas lindas

Scorp and Al


End file.
